


A Polynesian Love Song

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomhits, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a street karaoke party Sam finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Polynesian Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Polynesian Love Song  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 580  
>  **Summary:** At a street karaoke party Sam finally gives in.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'Why Don't We Get Drunk And Screw' by Jimmy Buffet on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Dean rubbed his eye with one hand as he drove into town. _Damn he was tired!_ He had been driving since early that morning and all he wanted was something to eat and then sleep. “We’ll grab a bite to eat, get us a room and get some sleep before hitting the road first thing in the morning.” Dean pulled the impala to a stop at the edge of a barricade. He couldn’t stop staring open-mouthed at the crowd dancing in the street. “What the...”

Sam shot him a look before turning his head to stare out the windshield. “What’s going on?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have a clue. It might be a...” He paused as the music drifted through the open windows. “I don’t believe it.” Suddenly he wasn’t tired any longer.

“What?” Sam was still so confused.

“It’s a street party, Sammy. They’re singing karaoke.” And that was all it took. Without another word and before Sam could stop him Dean bailed out of the car and made a beeline towards the karaoke machine. 

As he exited the car, Sam shook his head. Leave it to his brother to find a town with a karaoke street party going on. With a sigh he shut the door, accepted the beer he was handed and quickly found an empty table close to where Dean stood waiting for his turn and sat down.

Less than thirty minutes later the unmistakable sound of a ukulele began to echo through the crowd. Sam choked on the beer he had just swallowed. _What the hell?_ Surely, it couldn’t be Dean who was going to sing that song. He wouldn’t... He couldn’t... Sam didn’t think his brother had had that much to drink yet. Or had he? He began to mentally calculate the number of beers he’d seen his brother drink while waiting for his turn.

“This goes out to all the girls out there.” Dean grabbed the mike, lowered his voice and began to sing.

Sam groaned out loud as he heard the words ‘let’s get drunk and screw’ fall from his brother’s mouth. Another groan this one louder than before escaped him as a hot blonde in a pair of daisy duke’s standing directly in front of Dean started screaming and waving her hands in the air, her shirt raised up to show an expanse of golden skin. 

A wave of jealousy swept through him so fast he almost saw red as he watched Dean sing the words directly to her. Sam glared at Dean willing him to look in his direction. He muttered to himself and raised his third beer to his mouth, the bottle had barely brushed his bottom lip as he looked up directly into Dean’s eyes. He lowered the bottle to the table and without breaking eye contact he slowly nodded his head and watched with gleeful amusement as his brother’s eyes widened in shocked understanding. 

Dean ended the song, tossed the mike to the next person in line and hurried towards Sam.

“Are you sure?” The question fell from his lips the second he stood in front of Sam.

Sam had to bite his cheek to keep from grinning at the hopeful expression on Dean’s face. “Yes.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean’s voice was husky with barely controlled lust.

“What about the getting drunk part?” Sam couldn’t help but tease as he stood.

“Close enough.” Dean whispered as they all but ran towards the impala.


End file.
